


Meet Me Under the Willow Tree

by PhoenixTwins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Eggnog, F/M, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTwins/pseuds/PhoenixTwins
Summary: Charlie and Hermione make a connection over Christmas dinner at the Burrow... with a little help from Ginny.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [underthemistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/underthemistletoe) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Post-War. Charlie has fancied Hermione since meeting & dancing with her at Bill & Fleur's wedding. Her relationship with Ron fizzled out shortly after the war (they were more brother & sister to each other than boyfriend & girlfriend), and now Christmas at the Weasley's proves to be quite interesting with Charlie & Hermione's flirting. Ginny devises a plan to get Charlie & Hermione alone together after a drinking game they all played where numerous shots of Firewhiskey were drunk.

 

* * *

 

“Ginny, dear, when did you say Hermione would be here? Dinner's almost ready.”

She held her wand as she guided a plate of Christmas ham to the long, wooden table while responding, “She said she’d be here in time, Mum. Don’t fret, Hermione never misses a dinner.”

Turning her eyes on Ron, Molly swatted his hand from the pudding.

“Oi, what was that for?” Ron pulled his hand back swiftly and made his way to a seat next to Harry at the table.

“ _That_ was for sticking your fingers in my dessert.” The matriarch wiped her sweating brow with her apron before turning and sweeping her wand in an arc, making dinnerware float effortlessly to the table. “Hermione won’t be feeling awkward, will she now?”

“Whywud she feel ah-word,” Ron asked around a stolen roll.

Rolling her eyes at her brother, she answered, “Maybe because you two split up.”

Ron swallowed the mouthful and shrugged. “It really isn’t that big of a deal. We both agree we are better as friends.”  

“Yes, but this is Christmas and-”

The backdoor opened, cutting off the rest of her unspoken thoughts. Two laughing figures emerged through the door, bringing cold December air with them. Hermione’s face was flushed, and her curls were dusted with snowflakes, matching the snow-covered locks of Charlie.

“Look who I found on my walk,” Charlie announced as he led Hermione inside with an arm around her shoulder. He brushed some snow from her coat before taking it off of her and hanging it up beside his own. Removing his dripping dragonhide boots, he ignored Ginny’s watchful eyes. “Where is everyone? I’m starved.”

Hermione smiled as she pulled the sleeves of her hand-knitted maroon jumper over her fingers. “Its freezing out there,” she said with a shiver.

Hurrying forward, Ginny's mother pushed Charlie aside to greet Hermione with a squeezing embrace. “Oh, Hermione, dear. It’s so good to see you. You’re doing well, I hope?”  
  
Hermione nodded as Molly pushed her back and appraised her. “You’re awfully thin, are you eating enough?”  
  
“She looks great,” Charlie remarked, smirking.  
  
“Yeah, she lost one-hundred-sixty pounds of deadweight named Ronald,” Fred interrupted, bumping into Charlie’s shoulder.  
  
Ron shoved his brother and pinned him with a warning look before hugging Hermione tightly. “Happy Christmas”es were exchanged, and she and Harry put their arms around them both.

Molly prodded the group towards the table and hollered for the rest of the family to join them. Ginny watched closely as Charlie took a seat next to Hermione, a seat normally reserved for Ron or herself.

Everyone piled the food on their plates, and began breaking off into animated discussions with the people closest to them while enjoying the consistently delicious food from her mother’s kitchen. From her seat across the table, Ginny was able to watch Hermione and Charlie’s interactions closely.

“So,” Hermione said, swallowing. “How was dragon wrangling? An Antipodean Opaleye, was it?”

“Yes, it was good,” Charlie responded cheerfully, giving her an indulgent smile. “Though,” he qualified, suddenly serious, “I find if I’m going to chase something, I’d occasionally prefer to have it be a little less covered in scales.”

Hermione studied him intently while a few chuckled politely at his joke. They turned away to continue their other discussions, and Ginny watched Charlie brush his finger along the side of Hermione’s hand as he brought his glass to his lips.

“Just as dangerous, though,” he murmured, looking up at Hermione, holding her eyes for a beat too long, "and perhaps even more rewarding."

Ginny choked on her cider in silent laughter, and Harry gave her a sidelong glance in question. Smiling to herself, she started planning.

 

* * *

 

“I’m so happy you came, Hermione. Christmas would not have been the same without you here,” Molly said as she sent plates to the sink where they were scrubbed by charmed bubbles.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Mrs. Weasley.” Hermione cast a Scourgify on the table while Ginny busied herself with packaging the leftovers.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that,” Molly replied. “You know I always wanted to see you be apart of this family. I admit, I’m a bit sad to hear that things didn’t work out between you and Ron.”

“Mrs. Weasley, Ron and I are happier as just friends...” Hermione responded gently. Ginny knew the real reason they had broken it off was a lack of passion for one another, but Hermione couldn’t in good conscience tell their mother about that. “But that doesn’t mean you’ll lose me,” she continued. “I’ll be here as long as you want me.”

Molly twisted her apron in her hands as her eyes welled with tears. “Oh, of course we want you, dear. Such nonsense to think we wouldn’t-”

“And you have a few sons who are still available, Mum,” Ginny chimed in cheekily.

Hermione’s face flushed as she pulled cups from the cabinet and grabbed the carton of eggnog from the counter.

“Ginevra, that is not what I meant, and you know that,” her mother rebuked before leading the way out of the kitchen with the pudding.

“Oh, I almost forgot…” Ginny rushed into the cupboard and re-emerged a few seconds later with a bottle of firewhisky. “Now, _this_ is going to be a pleasant evening.”

“Ginny, what are you on about?” Hermione asked skeptically.

She smirked at her friend knowingly. “Don’t think that I didn’t notice the way you and Charlie kept looking at each other.” She pressed when she saw Hermione’s blush deepen. “No one else may have realised you two were flirting at dinner, but I sure as hell did.”

“Nonsense!” Hermione chided. She continued in a whisper, “Have you been drinking already?”

Ginny’s smile grew wider. “Of course I haven’t. It’s really quite cute actually. Didn’t you see how Charlie kept vanishing his food so you would have to pass a dish to him? And you look like you’ve taken some sort of Daydream Potion of Fred and George’s; you’ve been giddy all night. If I’d known you fancied him, I would’ve helped out sooner.”

“Gin, please don’t! I don’t need your help of any kind. There is nothing going on between Charlie and me. Okay? I haven’t even seen him since last Christmas.”

“Yeah, but last Christmas you were with Ron still. And besides, Charlie has been watching you for far longer than just tonight.”

A smile bloomed over Hermione’s face before she hid behind the eggnog carton.

“Well, since that’s your reaction, just let me do my job. I think a little nudge would be sufficient for both of you,” she said waving the whiskey bottle in explanation.

 

* * *

 

Hermione sat near the fire pretending to read her book, the empty glass of firewhisky discarded next to her. The alcohol warmed her whole body, and she let herself drift off into her own thoughts.

_Had Ginny been right? How long had he been watching her?_

Admittedly, she had noticed Charlie whenever he was around. He had a presence about him that was hard _not_ to notice. His long red hair, tied at the nape of his neck, glowed with rich autumn oranges, and his broad shoulders contrasted with his soft eyes. It wasn’t just his appearance that gathered her attention though; it was the way he emitted confidence without losing kindness that struck her. He was considerate and loyal, a Weasley to the bone. However, unlike his family, he was provocative, incendiary, and maybe a bit untamed. The thought of him warmed her more than the whiskey ever could.

“Thinking of anyone I know?” Charlie interrupted Hermione’s thoughts as he refilled her glass of firewhisky.

Hermione jumped in her seat, hoping that the firelight hid the flush that began crawling up her neck. “Uh... well... maybe.”  

Charlie’s eyes found hers, and she held her breath as she watched his dark blue eyes dance in light of the fire; their insistence made it difficult for her to swallow. He smiled confidently, and she turned back into the room with a blush.

Quite a few sets of eyes were on them, and she ducked her head bashfully. Ginny, thankfully, distracted everyone with a raise of her glass. “Who is up for a bit of Exploding Snap,” she swirled the contents as she continued, “ _with a few rule changes?_ ”  

The twins’ faces beamed, and they responded in unison, “Count us in.”

Ron was up in a flash to grab the cards from the sideboard, and Harry joined Ginny on the floor where the game was to be played.

“I’m taking your father to bed,” Mrs. Weasley announced. “You kids don’t make a ruckus, and I expect every single one of you to be here for breakfast. Understood?” She nudged her snoring husband and dragged him towards the stairs.

“Yes, Mum,” a few chorused together.

Hermione hadn’t planned on staying the night at all, wanting to get back to her quiet flat and book after a weary day of visiting families. She was also wary of what Ginny had planned for this game with a ‘few rule changes’.

Deciding it best to leave, she reached for her bag, but she was startled when a warm hand wrapped itself around hers and pulled her to her feet. A husky voice sounded in her ear, tickling the stray curls around her face. “Stay for a while. Let’s play a round or two, or Ginny will have a fit.”

All resolve to leave dissolved in that moment. She would have gone for a midnight broomstick ride if he asked her like that. Charlie led her to a spot on the rug and pulled her down next to him.

Ginny had a mischievous glint in her eye as she explained the rules. “Right, you know how to play. Now, whoever is the last to tap the pairs with their wand takes a drink.” The twins rubbed their hands together in excited anticipation, and everyone held out their glasses to be refilled.

It quickly became obvious to Hermione that Ginny had devised this game to her advantage; only Ginny herself was fast enough to tap each of the pairs, and everyone else was forced to drink often when they lost.

After a few drinks, the cards exploded, making everyone in the room erupt in laughter. As the evening wore on, the cards lay forgotten on the floor in a heap of ash, the players too tipsy to focus on playing in favor of just drinking.

Hermione was feeling extremely relaxed and smiled easily. Her leg was pressed up against Charlie’s, and she was quite aware of the heat emanating from him at the small contact even through their jeans.

He leaned back on one arm, angling his body towards hers, and his face was suddenly much closer to her own.  
  
"You know," he remarked, the words echoing into his glass, "I'm surprised you ever gave my brother a chance."  
  
"What?" she asked vacantly. "Ron is - "  
  
“Inexperienced,” he offered. "I always pictured you with someone who knew what they were doing," he added casually, his gaze flicking over her. "Imagined you'd want someone to put you in your place." His eyes moved back to her, pinning her with their intensity.

She felt herself flush, and fought it.  
  
"So, you've imagined me, then?" she ventured boldly.  
  
A smile twitched at the corners of his lips - _his lips,_  she thought, and her breath snagged.  
  
"You have no idea," he murmured.

She let out a quick breath with his admission, suddenly feeling light headed and a little out of her depth.

His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and he whispered in her ear. “It’s getting quite stuffy in here. Care for some fresh air?”

She nodded demurely, and he helped her up with two strong hands. She looked over to Ginny, who raised her glass in a silent salute before yanking Harry down on top of her.

 

* * *

 

Charlie stood by the kitchen door, helping Hermione into her coat. He had been waiting for a chance to be alone with her all day. From the moment she arrived this afternoon, he had not been able to keep his eyes off of her

It had been four years since Bill and Fleur’s wedding, but the dance they had shared that night left an impression on him. The music had shifted into an unhurried waltz, and he realized during the slow dance that Hermione Granger had left behind the awkwardness of youth in favor of a woman's curves and confidence. He had always noticed her strength in standing up for what she believed in, and anyone who knew her, knew of her loyalty and intelligence, but that night she had exuded a grace beyond her years and carried herself with a tantalizing sensuousness.

Earlier today, the twins had been goading Ron about his breakup with Hermione, and with that information, Charlie decided to make his excuses and wait for her outside where he might be able to connect with her away from the raucous group.

Confusion had swept across her face when she’d spotted him, but it gently shifted to a pleased smile.

“Charlie! What are you doing here?” she asked, extending her arms for a hug.

He took the chance to kiss her cheek, a little left of center, near the corner of her lips. Pulling back, her eyes searched his in surprise.

“Oh, you know how my mother gets with the hols,” he responded coolly. “I’d hoped to find better company out here.”

The flush of her cheeks from the cold air deepened, encouraging him.

As he led her up the porch steps, a bank of snow fell from the roof onto their heads. Hermione’s face was one of shock before she glanced up at him and began laughing.

 

* * *

 

His boots were still damp from the snow earlier, and he dried them before slipping them on. The winter air was biting tonight, and he instantly felt the effects of the alcohol dim.

“I love the snow; it’s so beautiful,” Hermione said, her voice soft and hesitant as she looked out into the garden.

Charlie wondered if she was shivering from the cold or nerves, so he cast a Warming Charm around them. “Let’s go for a walk. It’s even more beautiful down by the pond.”

He grabbed her mittened palm and placed it in the crook of his elbow, and they trudged through the snow in comfortable silence. She grabbed his shoulder tightly when one foot sank into a deep hole. They laughed together when his foot did the same a few steps later.

“Ha! Serves you right for teasing me earlier!” she exclaimed, chuckling.

“Laugh all you want, but now I’m frozen through to the bone,” he grumbled in mock displeasure.

“Don't pout, Charlie,” she said, eyes flashing with determination. “I have a few ideas to warm you back up.”

A smile tugged at his lips, and he reached for her hand. “Looking forward to it,” he returned. She smiled briefly and looked away as they continued walking.

They finally reached the pond’s edge, stopping underneath a willow tree which offered some protection from the blustering snowfall.

“Do you come here often?” she inquired, huddling towards him as she looked onto the frozen expanse.

“Every time I visit. It's the best place on the property."

“I’m surprised we’ve never met here before,” she explained, smiling fondly. “It’s been my favorite spot at the Burrow for a long time.”

“That certainly would have brightened my hiding spot.” He moved his arm to her waist and pulled her in a bit closer.

She turned into face him in challenge. “What do you have to hide from?”

He scoffed. “You've met my brothers, haven't you?”

She chuckled. “A sorry bunch, the whole lot of them.”

“I hope not the whole lot,” he quipped.

“No, you… You’re not quite like them, are you?” She closed the small gap between them, looking up at him expectantly.

He relaxed against her. “I don't know, born a Weasley, you're pegged for life.”

“I don't think that's true,” she replied confidently. “They’re dabbling in firecrackers while you're wrestling with dragon’s fire. I rather think that distinguishes a person.”

“And you think I’m distinguished?” he asked with a raised brow.

Her fingers pressed into his chest, gripping his cloak. “I think you're dangerous.”

Her breath was hot against his cheek when she continued, “I think I like playing with fire, though.”

His lips met hers in an instant, one hand pulling her hips close to his, and the other tangling itself in her hair. She pressed back against him, opening her mouth and deepening the kiss without hesitation. Hands reached under clothes, scratching and tugging with urgency. When she ground her jean-clad hips against his cock, all restraint was lost. With blankets transfigured and Warming and Impervious Charms put in place, Charlie positioned himself over the beautiful witch below him before devouring her completely.

 

* * *

 

Hermione enjoyed the ravishing of one Charlie Weasley through the rest of the night and into the early morning hours. He was more than adequately skilled, and she was fully sated and deliriously happy. At daybreak, they meandered back to the house to slip into whichever rooms they were meant to have slept in. Ginny was sleeping on the couch in Harry’s protective embrace, and she cracked open her eyes as they passed by.  
  
“You’re welcome, Hermione,” she mumbled sleepily, smug grin firmly in place.  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes and grabbed Charlie’s hand, pulling him up the stairs to Ginny’s vacant bedroom where they collapsed in exhaustion and satisfaction.

Their time together was a brief interlude as he was going to return to Romania and she to her Ministry job in London. Though, she had a feeling there would always be someone waiting for her under the willow tree at Christmas, and for now, that was everything she needed.

* * *

 


End file.
